


Once Upon A Dream

by thorkiship18



Series: Supernatural Fairy Tales/Supernatural Disney Films [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, Inspired by Maleficent (2014), John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Sam Winchester is Called Samael, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Unrelated Winchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Samael is a Daemon, one of the most beautiful dark fairies in the forest kingdom. Though he is often rediculed by the neighboring Human kingdom of Lawrence, he remains safe in his forest. But one day, he is betrayed by the King and this forces Samael to enact his tragic revenge by placing a curse on the man's newborn baby, Prince Dean.At first, all is fine, but Samael secretly watches Dean grow into a strong, handsome man. It isn't long until he starts to gain feelings for the man he helped raise while also desperately racing against the clock to stop the curse from fulfilling itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, this was next. My brain wouldn't let me say no (Lol). I hope you all enjoy!

Once upon a time, there was a Daemon named Samael, though anyone who knew him would simply call him "Sam". A shorter, sweeter version of his name. As a Daemon, he was a fairy born with the power to utilize dark magic. Though this indeed sounds ominous in nature, Samael was actually a very pleasant, very well behaved individual. He had no parents to call his own, but he had plenty of friends in the forest.

There were the regular fairies, and other woodland creatures that surrounded the forest kingdom--Amaleasia. The kingdom over yonder was the Human kingdom, Lawrence. The King of Lawrence would try so often to obtain Amaleasia for himself, but each time he tried, Sam would politely ask him to decline, as he would be without a home if Amaleasia were ceased. Not only him, but the others as well.

Though Samael has the appearance of a young man around the age of twenty-two, he does not age, just as the other fae. It is a strange thing, though he experiences both life and death. The Daemon has always wondered about why he doesn't grow older. It perhaps has something to do with his physiology. He's abnormally tall for a fairy, and he has two, black horns sprouting from the top of his head. Like a devil...but he was far from it.

Keyword:  _was_.

One day, Samael was walking around the borders of the forest overlooking Lawrence when he heard someone call for help. Springing into action almost immediately, the Daemon followed the voice until he found a man in a field looking lost. A human, presumably from Lawrence. The man pulled out a dagger towards Sam, but the fae was unfazed. He simply frowned at the human, wondering on how he managed to get inside undetected.

"Stay back!" The man yelled. "I--I'm not afraid to use this!"

Samael cocked up an eyebrow at the mysterious man before using his magic to snatch the dagger away from him. "I am not afraid period. I will not hurt you, but I must know why you're here. What is your name?"

"My name..." The man looked at Samael hesitantly for a while. "Johnathan. My name is Johnathan, but most call me John. What do they call you?"

"Samael. Or Sam. Whichever you prefer, but you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"I was just curious to see Amaleasia. I've heard only tales of this place, though I've never seen it up so close before. I suppose in my wonder, I became lost. How embarrassing..."

Sam laughed, handing John his dagger. "All is well, friend. I can show you around Amaleasia if you desire. Is this something that you are interested in?"

"Yes." John grinned. "More than anything."

That day, Samael gave John a thorough tour of Amaleasia, showing him the beautiful sights of the forest. The night fell, and the sky was lit up by the shining stars. Sam and John sat together looking up into the heavens as the latter told stories from Lawrence. Samael was so very enthralled by John's tales. Who knew a man barely over twenty could carry both a mule over his shoulder and another human on the other?

Amazing tales.

After their fateful meeting, John would visit as often as he could--which was almost every day. Sam enjoyed the company; the other creatures in the forest had friends or mates to confide in. Sam did  _not_ have a mate to call his own, but he had John as a wonderful friend. Over time, the Daemon and the Human became closer, good friends and such. But as the years went by, the two grew even closer than that and soon after, Samael felt himself falling in love with his friend.

His first kiss was with John, who called it "True Love's First Kiss". Samael, being the foolish creature that he was, believed the man, and fell ever harder for him. One morning, Sam was awoken from a pleasant dream by the smell of smoke, and the sound of people screaming. He looked upon his kingdom to see it being razed to the ground. The woodland creatures he grew up with were being slaughtered and enslaved by the humans.

No one knew of this particular place in the forest kingdom except...Johnathan. And Samael was correct in his assumption as he saw John leading his "army" to attack Amaleasia. In truth, John was the Prince of Lawrence when they first met, but was now the King after his father died. Feeling betrayed by his perceived "True Love", Sam defended his home by killing and defeating John's army. Only a few remained as Samael renounced their false love for each other.

The Daemon vowed to John that they will never be how they once were before, and that if he ever showed his face near Amaleasia, he'd kill him. Fuming in humility, John retreated back to Lawrence. As he left, Samael casted a spell on the borders of Amaleasia, causing a large wall of thorns to surround and protect the forest kingdom. For no other Human would ever "accidentally" set foot in Sam's home ever again.

The years past again, and King John tried with all his might to wage war with Amaleasia in hopes that Samael would come out of hiding. The Daemon, who had grown bitter and resentful over humankind, did not respond. He had the advantages over Lawrence: Unpredictable, dark magic. It wouldn't have been a war, it would have been a massacre. But Sam did not fight them.

One morning, as Samael scouted the thorn wall, he noticed a snake being roughly beaten upon by two other animals. Sam cast a spell on the snake, turning him into a human male; blonde, naked. The other animals scurried away in fright while the newly formed Human flexed his appendages. Though naked, the snake cared not, much to Sam's chagrin. The being revealed it's name to be Lucifer, and humbly offered to be Samael's faithful servant.

The dark fae thought for a moment, and axcepted the former snake's offer. Sam imbued the being with the ability to shapeshift into various living creatures such as a crow--his favorite--or back into a snake. It was lovely having someone else to talk to; Amaleasia became a little darker and just a little closer after the attack by Lawrence. Samael had very few friends as he shut himself away from everyone else.

However, fate would call him to the Human kingdom.

One morning, Samael climbed high into the trees. He looked beyond towards Lawrence to see the Humans preparing for a celebration of sorts. Sam had Lucifer fly out to gather as much information as he could in the event. When the shapeshifter came back, he informed Samael of the birth of the King's son, Prince Dean of Lawrence. Sam initially sneered at the news. John had betrayed him and found a mate of his own to produce an offspring.

But the dark fae smiled, which in turn became a face splitting grin. He used his dark magic to create a portal to the Human kingdom, a place he had never been to. Though Sam was afraid, he was calmed by the knowledge of him possessing power beyond the people's comprehension. He arrived outside of the castle gates unnoticed, and shrouded himself in an all black cloak with the hood raised. Lucifer, still a crow, perched himself comfortably on Sam's shoulder. He then made a scepter appear by his side.

As he made his way into the ballroom where the King and Queen were, Samael took note of two other fairies near the baby's crib. Sam immediately recognized them as the ones John forcefully took against their will. However, they didn't seem unhappy. Traitors. Robert and Crowley. They used their own special magic to administer "gifts" among the child. The King and Queen looked excited; Samael frowned as he looked upon the Queen. Her sun colored hair was unpleasant on his eyes.

"My gift," Robert--Sam once called him Bobby--said as he waves a hand over the baby's head. "Is the gift of strength. May he strike down even the strongest of foes!"

Crowley, though sometimes devious, was good at heart. He liked to take pleasures of the flesh. Sex. "My gift, hehe, is the gift of beauty. May all the pretty maidens be entranced by his very presence."

Samael grimaced at the events before him. It was all too much. After Crowley administered his gift, Sam slammed his scepter on the floor, causing everyone to split apart and look his way. He pulled down his cloak, revealing his face, though most of the Humans there were more shocked by his horns. Samael smirked menacingly at John who held tight to his beautiful wife's hand on the other throne.

"What a wonderful day this is," Sam said, addressing only The King. "Wouldn't you agree, Johnathan? So many guests here. Royalty, nobility, even the gentry. Oh, and of course...the rabble."

"Sam?"

"No. You may no longer call me that. It is Samael to you, _Your Majesty_." He says the final phrase in spite. "To be completely honest, I am hurt that you did not send me an invitation. Perhaps it got lost in the mail, hmm?"

"Who are you?" The Queen asked, her eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know my husband?"

Sam openly cackled, throwing his head back in delight. "You never told her, did you? I suppose you were ashamed to have fallen in love with a Daemon, even if your feelings were false. But do not worry, My Queen. I do not intend on staying long. Since my former friends have given the young Prince his gifts, I feel that as a former lover of the King's, I should do the same."

John's face paled. "N--No, Samael! That won't be necessary--"

The tall, beautiful Daemon raised up his scepter and other hand, stopping John from saying anything more. "Listen well, all of you! True, the Prince will grow up to be strong and very handsome. He will be beloved by all those around him... _however_ , before the sun sets on his twenty sixth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a death like sleep!"

"No!" The Queen gasped, rushing over to her baby.

But the damage waa already done. Sam cackled madly as a green mist swirled around the sleeping child. The gift had been given, but there was more.

"All is not lost, my sweet King." Samael grinned. "The Prince  _will_ be revived, but only by one thing." As he gazed hatefully into John's eyes, he realized then what had to be said. "True Love's First Kiss. This spell cannot be undone or altered by any other magical means. You should not have broken my heart the way you did, Johnathan."

The King snarled, and called the guards. "Cease that creature!"

But Sam was faster. He used his dark magic to push them aside. "Stand back, you fools! Ahahaha!"

The Daemon conjured up another portal, and disappeared from sight, back into Amaleasia before he could be captured. Hours after the events that transpired in Castle Winchester, Lucifer went flocking back to Sam, telling him of King John's plan to hide Dean away into the woods with Crowley and Bobby. The idiots. Anyone would have been better suited to take care of the child but them.

Curious to see how it would unfold, Samael watched the young Prince from the shadows. The most appalling thing that he witnessed, however, was the way the two fairies cared for the child. Shocking, truly! They had no knowledge on how to properly tend to an infant, and Sam took pity on the child. Only out of obligation. He was determined to see his curse fulfilled, and he did not wish for Dean to die beforehand.

One morning, while Crowley and Bobby were bickering over their predicament, Dean wandering outside of the hidden cabin and away from view. The little lad was only months old, and still not walking. They were doing something wrong. Anyways, Dean went off alone, crawling through the forest. Samael watched him carefully among the shadows. He almost allowed him to eat upon wild, poisonous berries, but scooped up the tyke.

Upon one look at Dean, Sam was overwhelmed. How could a child--a Human infant for that matter--look so damn adorable? The dark fae held the baby up to his face. He was surprised that Dean was not the least bit afraid of him. The baby only babbled incoherently, drooling occasionally. His clothes were dirty and covered on dirt and grass. The poor thing. He'd not survive long under the disastrous roof of both dimwitted fairies.

"You curious little beast." Samael said as he watched Dean trying to grab at his face. "What is it that you desire? Not that I really care. Perhaps a nap? Just so you cannot accidentally kill yourself before my curse does."

In response, Baby Dean ceased Sam's horns, and gripped them fiercely. The Daemon struggled to get the child to let go, huffing in frustration at the green eyed infant.

"I hate you."

Dean only giggled in delight as Samael stealthily delivered him back to the fairies' hidden cottage.

Twenty-six years could not come fast enough.


End file.
